


Taste

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus needs cheering up. Sirius has a plan that goes differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> Written as a cookie for Kaydeefalls

When Remus was feeling down, Sirius felt down, too. He hadn't quiet worked out why that was, yet. But there was something very certain and sombre in Remus, and when he was depressed it made Sirius feel guilty to even plan pranks. Remus didn't seem to notice, and Sirius was half sure that Remus would feel guilty if he knew his mood effected Sirius as well. And then he'd take himself off the Library or the seventh floor and none of their pranks would work properly because Remus wouldn't have been there to say things like "but that's just above the Transfiguration room, and we have a test in two days time."

They'd ended up filling the Charms classroom with foam for the Slytherins' Wednesday afternoon double, instead. And Professor McGonagall hadn't pulled out the impossible questions for the test in retribution.

The only course of action open to Sirius right at this moment, then, was to cheer Moony up. That meant chocolate, usually, and a couple of suggestive jokes. But they had to be subtle. Remus was curled up on his bed with his Arithmancy homework, and would be suspicious of any obvious signs of interference.

"I'm hungry," Sirius announced.

Remus sighed. "Go get some food. Or wait the hour until dinner."

"The house-elves don't like me," Sirius said.

Remus scoffed, but it was true. Between his pranking expeditions and the 'for his own good, from his mother' speech Regulus had given them, the house-elves rarely supplied Sirius with more than apples and the occasional piece of cheese.

"Please, Moony, get me some food," Sirius said, the whine in his voice carefully measured to provoke, but not to outright annoy.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm not walking all the way down to the kitchens to get you food. You're a pig."

"Dog," Sirius immediately corrected. "I'll come, too, then. We can make an expedition out of it."

Remus sighed heavily. But he marked his place in his book and rolled off his bed. Studying was useless within six metres of a hungry Sirius. Going to the library still involved leaving the dorm, and Sirius would follow anyway, as the library was on the way to the kitchens.

"Let's get this over with," he said.

The house elves were never ones to let their particular care of Sirius limit the way they cared for anyone else. They knew of Remus's regular visits to the infirmary, and were always more than eager to give him more food than he could possibly eat, even with Sirius's help.

"Chocolate, please," he said, stepping through the painting-door. The nearest elf bowed deeply and scurried away.

"Do you have any chocolate mousse?" he asked.

"Yes, sirs. We are having chocolate mousse and biscuits with chocolate chips."

"Some of the biscuits, please," Sirius said.

The House elves made them a basket with a bowl of chocolate mousse and a small plate of chocolate chip biscuits. Sirius took the basket with an elaborate bow and stole out of the kitchen. Remus followed him, finally resigned to Sirius's mood.

The grounds were nice outside in the late sun, and Sirius made for a sheltered spot beside the lake. He presented the mousse to Remus and made a valiant attempt to eat an entire biscuit in one bite.

Remus laughed when Sirius choked. He managed to eat one spoonful of mousse before Sirius finished his biscuit and glared at the next one.

"That was mean," Sirius told the biscuit. "I think I'll have take it out on you, now."

Sirius carefully broke the biscuit into small pieces before picking one bit up and biting into it viciously. Remus managed to swallow most of another spoonful of mousse, but ended up with half of it on his cheek when he could no longer hold in his laughter.

Sirius was delighted to see Remus laugh. He chuckled, too, at the mess Remus was making of his snack. Remus blushed, and tried to wipe the chocolate off his cheek with his thumb. He then wiped his sticky hand on the grass, and looked up to see Sirius's appalled expression.

"You can't waste mousse like that, Moony," he said, sounding as scandalised as he could manage.

"I have a whole bowl full," Remus told him, and held it is up as evidence.

Sirius tutted. "It's still a waste," he said.

He braced himself on one arm, and before either of them was properly aware of what he was doing, he licked the chocolate mousse off Remus's cheek. Remus tried to bat him away as the sensation tickled. Sirius sat back and considered the taste of the mousse. It tasted not quite as he had expected, but that was probably the taste of Moony's skin. That was an interesting thought, and Sirius leant forward to lick Remus's cheek again in order to run a comparison.

Remus did not try to push him away this time, in fact he barely moved at all. He just looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, in a way that usually told Sirius the prank was going to be an enormous success, but would probably land him two weeks in detention. Sirius looked back, trying to work what the prank was, because detention was never too high a price to pay for a Moony flushed with smug pride.

"I think you taste better than chocolate mousse," Sirius said.

It was only a beat later when Remus wet his lips that Sirius was hit with understanding. It made perfect sense to him that in order to run a proper analysis of the tastes of Moony verses chocolate mousse that he would have to taste Remus properly. That meant kissing and that was certainly better than some pranks that had meant standing behind a tapestry for over an hour.

So Sirius leant forward again, and this time used his free hand to cup Remus's cheek, holding him in place to be kissed properly. Sirius thought it would be strange, of course, to kiss his friend, but the first sensation of lips on lips was no different from kissing anyone else. He was disappointed, and moved closer to kiss Remus more deeply.

There was nothing particularly special about kissing Remus, until Sirius moved closer still, and Remus opened his mouth. Sirius could taste chocolate mousse again, but it was almost overwhelmed by the taste of Remus, warm and wet and spicy. Sirius only pulled back when he had to breathe, and only then realised that he had closed his eyes. He blinked them open to see Remus looking smug, but also flushed and a little breathless.

Sirius grinned at him.

"You do taste better than chocolate mousse," he said.

Sirius was rewarded with a broad and slightly cheeky grin. He decided that this was definitely the best cheering up Moony plan he had ever had.


End file.
